1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for performing printing on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus for printing an image on a sheet, a unique portion has a characteristic which is different from a characteristic of other regions in the sheet (including a connecting portion (splice portion) between sheets), and the image can not be printed on the unique portion with accuracy. Therefore it is known to avoid the printing of the image onto the unique portion.
A printing apparatus disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent No. 4278885, in a case of detecting a unique portion, defines the unique portion and a constant region in front of and in back of the unique portion as a non-image printing area. In addition, a length of a blank space between the non-image printing area and a region where an image is printed before the non-image printing area is detected, and an image that will be printed on the blank space is selected according to a relation between the length and a size of the image that will be printed thereafter.
In the printing apparatus disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent No. 4278885, in a case where images each having a size in which the printing can not be performed in the blank space continue, the blank space can not be used as similar to the unique portion. Therefore the sheet of portions that include the blank space and the unique portion will not be used and will be disposed of.